ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League Resolute
Justice League Resolute is a direct-to-video animated film that bids the justice league against the The Secret Society of Super Villains and must stop them from there most 'Devastaing plan ever. = ''Justice League = Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman: Man of steel and leader of the justice league. Bruce Wayne/Batman: the dark knight and second in command of the justice league Diana Prince/Wonder Woman: amazon princess Barry Allen/The Flash: scarlet speedster Hal Jordan/Green Lantern: emerald knight Arthur Curry/Orin/Aqua Man:King of the seas J'onn J'onnz/John Jones/Martian ManHunter: sole survivor Oliver Queen/Green Arrow: emerald archer. Dinah Lance/Black Canary: sonic siren Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning: electric ace Jason Rusch/Firestorm: the nuclear man John Smith/Red Torando: crimson whirlwind. Ray Palmer/The Atom: mighty mite Carter Hall/Hawk Man: winged warrior Shiera Hall/Hawk Girl: bird of eternity Billy Batson/Captain Marvel: the world's mightiest mortal Victor Stone/Cyborg: the metal man John Stewart/Green Lantern: green guardian Brion Markov/Geo-Force: Earth-shaker Zatanna Zatara: Mistress of magic = Secret Society of Super Villains = Lex Luthor: criminal mastermind, arch enemy of superman, and leader of the secert society of super villains. The Joker: the clown prince of crime and the srch enemy of batman Slade Wilson/DeathStroke: ruthless assassin and fighter for the society. Gorilla Grodd: conqueror ape and enemy of the flash Doctor Doris Zuel/Giganta: big and bad and enemy of wonder woman Circe: diabolical diva and sworn enemy of wonder woman Teth-Adam/Black Adam: fallen marvel and arch enemy of captain marvel Black Manta: marine marauder and arch enemy of aqua man ' Sinestro: leader of the sinestro corps, fear monger, and arch enemy of Hal Jordan. Doctor Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost: ice queen and enemy of firestorm Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire:violet victor and enemy of Hal Jordan and also love interest of Hal Jordan. Bane: bat-breaker and enemy of batman John Corben/Metallo: armored adversary and enemy of superman Ma'alefa'ak: arch enemy and twin brother of martian manhunter Barbara Minerva/Cheetah: claws of evil and arch enemy of wonder woman Sam Scudder/Mirror Master: Reflection of evil and enemy of the flash Doctor Jonathan Crane/ScareCrow: Professor of fright and enemy of batman Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee: sinful siren and enemy of superman' Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy: sinister swampman and enemy of batman Basil Karlo/ClayFace: mud monster and enemy of batman Waylon Jones/KIller Croc: reptilian villain and enemy of batman Merlyn the Magnificent: deadly archer and arch enemy of green arrow Count Vertigo: royal villain and enemy of green arrow Bizarro: twisted terror and enemy of superman Winslow Schott/ToyMan: evil toy maker and enemy of superman Doctor Neal Emerson/Doctor Polaris: magnetic mayhem and enemy of green lantern. Albert Michaels/atomic Skull: atomic powered villain and enemy of superman Eobard Thawne/professor zoom: the reverse flash and the arch enemy of the flash Talia Al Ghul: daughter of the demon and both enemy and love interest of batman Doctor Arthur Light/Doctor Light: luminary of evil and enemy of the justice league Plotedit After repeated attempts to seize power through brute force have failed, Lex Luthor comes up with a new plan to recover the society's financial investments, and seize control of world power at the same time. The plan begins with the seizure of the High Frequency Active Auroral Research Program array (HAARP), which superheats the ionosphere. Following this, various rockets carrying electronic equipment are launched into low earth orbit. A solar powered stratellite network is deployed just below the ionosphere, allowing the Secret Society of Super Villains to maintain a covert worldwide communication network. Finally, at a decommissioned nuclear missile siloin Siberia, a prototype particle beam weapon is unveiled. Lex Luthor warns his troops that he will tolerate no attempts against him, and as a show of his seriousness, he kills Deadshot , and has his dead body found in Washington DC. A society operative known as deathstorke fires a special missile package through the wall of the United Nations building in Manhattan, NY, which deploys a small holographic projector. Lex Luthor uses the projector to broadcast a message to the assembled UN representatives, in which he demands that all nations on earth turn control of their resources over to the Secret Society of Super Villains within 24 hours, or face indiscriminate attacks upon their capital cities. As a show of force, the cannon is fired at Moscow, Russia, destroying the city and killing approximately ten million civilians. In the city of '''Metropolis at the Hall Of Justice, the '''headquarters of the Justice League, '''falls prey to a saboteur. Explosives rigged in vital areas destroy almost all on board weapons, ammunition, and vehicles, in addition to severely compromising the vessel's integrity. A hero named AZTEK, had been killed prior to the attack while on guard duty. An autopsy uncovers a note hidden in AZTEK 's mouth, which reveals the assassin to be sinestro, a former friend of Hal Jordan from his time training as a Green Lantern. Hal, after reading the scroll's hidden note, departs to confront Sinestro and settle their rivalry once and for all. Meanwhile, the other leaguers on board the watchtower learn from Batman that satellite communications are down due to the superheated ionosphere, and eventually trace the society's activity to the HAARP array, the satellites, and the Siberian particle cannon, which lies beneath the decommissioned Russian ballistic missile complex. Logistical personnel explain that the HAARP array allows the particle cannon to superheat the ionosphere, causing it to reflect particles. The energy from those charged particles is dispersed across the super-hot ionosphere, and then reassembled above its intended target. Once there, the particles are focused into a powerful collimated beam, which uses charged particles to wipe entire cities off the map. Three separate league teams are deployed: The first team consisting of Green Arrow, Black Lightning, the atom and Firestorm manages to recapture the HAARP array in Alaska, and free hostages being held by ScareCrow, Silver Banshee, Mirror Master and atomic Skull, . The second team consists of cyborg, superman and wonder woman. superman and wonder woman perform a HALO jump to the Siberian facility. They infiltrate the location, defect cheetah, metallo, toyman, and Gorilla Grodd and destroy the location, by forcing the repurposed nuclear warheads powering the particle cannon to detonate.Cyborg manages to knock out the society's orbiting stratellite network by reviving technology from Project Manhigh, building an assault platform capable of reaching the stratellite array, without activating each stratellite's defensive cannons. He then uses a microwave power transmission broadcast via the stratellite's rectenna to compromise and destroy the network. However, Lex Luthor unveils a second smaller HAARP array on an islet in Micronesia, and a second lesser particle cannon hidden in the town of Springfield, a major super villain installation. Cobra fires this secondary particle cannon at the hall of justice , destroying the already evacuated building. Elsewhere, Hal and Sinestro meet on an planet, containing an abandoned complex that was once used by the green lantern corps. In flashbacks, Hal recalls his time as a student, and how he unsuccessfully attempted to prevent his friend{sinestro} from betraying the corps by using his powers to rule his home world. hal and Sinestro engage in a fight to the death, a fight that ends with sinestro's defeat. Over the Pacific Ocean, several Javelin-7's carrying the evacuated heroes and crew members of the hall arrive at the location of the secondary particle cannon. After exchanging fire with enemy forces, black canary and flash manage to create an opening, allowing batman and geo force to gain access to the facility. batman makes his way to the control center, and discovers that lex luthor ordered his men to aim the particle cannon at Washington, DC, then killed them, and locked himself inside a safe room within the control center. Unable to prevent the firing of the particle cannon, batman elects to reprogram the targeting coordinates, causing the directed-energy weapon to fire on its own location. However, lex luthor's whereabouts remain unknown, as his safe room was later found empty, as documented by batman in his final report. A post credits scene shows Sinestro's grave to be empty. Category:Superhero movie Category:DC Comics Category:Action/Adventure Category:Justice League